In compression systems, a multiphase fluid stream is typically separated into gas and liquid phases prior to compression, as compressors suitable for a gaseous compression are oftentimes not configured to effectively process the liquid portion of a multiphase fluid stream. As such, a fluid separation system configured to remove the liquid portion of the multiphase fluid stream is generally positioned upstream of the compression system, such that the inlet stream to the compression system is substantially free of fluids. A typical fluid separation system used in this scenario includes a rotating drum-type system that uses a rotating drum to generate sufficient force to physically cause the fluid portion of the multiphase stream to be separated from the gas portion of the stream. However, in many compression systems, the multiphase fluid arrives at an inlet of the rotary separator containing a higher volume or percentage of fluid than the rotary separator is capable of separating. As such, a larger rotary separation system is required, which substantially increases the complexity and cost (initial equipment and ongoing maintenance) of the system.
As such, there is a need for a simple, efficient, and cost effective solution to allow smaller and less expensive rotary separators to effectively handle higher volume liquid separation.